BONES FC
'INTRODUCTION' This club was created on a rainy day, June 10th 2009 and started out and after a quick manager search, the Chairman Top Dog agreed with former Gaffer of the Crazy Gang.....Mr. Barry "BEASTY" Fry as there manager in Div 7 in Season 15 with ASI 76,708 & average skills points on 9,56.... Wants too establish the club, BONES FC'', ''among the best in England & Continental on a 100 years plan, like the best club in the world .........''LIVERPOOL ''FC.….. Best of luck too both! ๑۩۞۩๑'YOU’LL NEVER WALK ALONE'๑۩۞۩๑ 'ETERNAL LEAGUE GAMES:' Updated Last 25-09 2011 *Games: 341 *W='166' D='81', L='96' *Score: 556 - 380 *309 kampe – W=149, D=73, L=90 - Score: 499-344 (S15 – S24) 'CLUB RECORDS:' Club Records Within 1st team, Since Season 15 Most Appearances: 220, Albert Pardoe (S15 - S22) All Time Leading Goal Scorer:' 47, 'James Eastwood - (S21 – Present) All Time Leading Assists: 40, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=36642926 Francis "Molby" LIewellyn] - (S21 – Present) Most Goals In A Single Game: 6''', James Eastwood - Away against Olympique Momo (S23) Biggest League Win Home: '''10-0, BONES FC vs Forza Athletic (S17) Biggest League Win Away: 0-7, Olympique Momo vs BONES FC (S23) Biggest Cup Win Home: 5-1, BONES FC vs IRONS (S19) Biggest Cup Win Away: 0-4, DETERING UTD vs BONES FC (S21) Biggest League Defeat Home: 0-6, BONES FC vs GOLDENBALLS FC (S18) Biggest League Defeat Away: 5-2, COBRA FC vs BONES FC (S18) Biggest Cup Defeat Home: 1-6, BONES FC vs LILY WHITES (S18) Biggest Cup Defeat Away: 1-0, vs BONES FC (Sxx) Most Wins In A Row: 6''' (S17) Longest Unbeaten Streak: '''12 (S18=2 / S19=10) Most Defeats In A Row: 5''' (S18) Longest Streak Without A Win: '''5 (S18) Highest Amount Of Points: 71 (S17) Highest Amount Of Scored League Goals: 69 (S23) Lowest Amount Of Conceded League Goals: 27 (S17) Highest Home Attendance: 23,595 vs The Bullets (League - S25) Highest Fanbase: 9,718 (S25) 'LEAGUE & CUP HISTORY:' European History N/A Cup History: Season 25: Round xx Season 24: Round 5 Season 23: Round 3 Season 22: Round 2 Season 21: Round 3 Season 20: Round 6 Season 19: Round 4 Season 18: Round 6 Season 17: Round 6 Season 16: Round 2 Season 15: N/A League History Season 25: xx - Div 4/25, Score: xx-xx - xx Points Season 24:' 6th.' - Div 4/25, Score: 53-42 - 56 Points Season 23: 3rd. - Div 4/25, Score: 69-34 - 67 Points Season 22: 6th. - Div 4/25, Score: 61-43 - 58 Points Season 21: 8th. '''- Div 4/25, Score: 46-39 - '''45 Points Season 20: 5th. - Div 4/25, Score: 56-36 - 59 Points Season 19: 6th. - Div 4/25, Score: 52-37 - 53 Points Season 18: 10th. - Div 4/25, Score: 49-52 - 48 Points Season 17: 1st. - League Champions - Div 5/75, Score: 67-27 - 71 Points Season 16: 7th. - League Runner-up - Div 6/255, Score: 38-31 - 49 Points Season 15: 1st. - League Champions** - Div 7/675, Score: 8-3 - 42 Points ** '6 Games 'PLAYERS STATS: Top 5 - Most Games For BONES FC 220, Albert Pardoe - (S15 – S22) 181 Tom Sills - (S18 – S25) 136, Soares Reis - (S20 – S25) 132, Ashley Hall - (S19 – S24) 125, Derrick Warner - (S19 – S23) Top 5 - Most Goals For BONES FC 47, '''James Eastwood - (S21 – S25) '''44, Soares Reis - (S20 – S25) 44, Rick Huddlestone (S15 - S20) 27, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25010565 Ashley'' Hall] - (S19 – S24) '''20', Frejlif Bannick - (S21 – S22) Top 5 - Most Assists For BONES FC 40, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=36642926 Francis "Molby" LIewellyn] - (S21 – Present) 34, Ashley Hall - (S19 – S24) 33, Derrick Warner - (S19 – S23) 29, Soares Reis - (S20 – S25) 28, Rick Huddlestone (S15 - S20) Top 5 - Most MoM For BONES FC 18, Albert Pardoe - (S15 – S22) 15, Rick Huddlestone - (S15 – S20) 14, Derrick Warner- (S19 – S23) 14, Ashley Hall - (S19 – S24) 13, Soares Reis - (S20 – S25) Highest Club Rating Each Season Season 25: xx Season 24: 5,94 - '[http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=45819622 David "''Bulls Eye" Smith] - (S24 - Present) Season 23: '''6,38 - Soares Reis - (S20 – S25) Season 22: 6,20 - Ashley Hall - (S19 – S24) Season 21: 6,38 - Frejlif Bannick - (S21 – S22) Season 20: 6,11 - Jenton Shehi - (S20 – S21) Season 19: 6,05 - Ashley Hall - (S19 – S24) Season 18: 6,45 - Rick Huddlestone - (S15 – S20) Season 17: 6,03 - Aaron O’Dwyer - (S17 – S18) Season 16: 6,48 - Michael Netherfield - (S15 – S16) Season 15: 7,13 - Albert Pardoe - (S19 – S22) Club Top Score Each Season Season 25: xx Season 24: 8', Soares Reis - (S20 - S25) Season 23: '''18, 'Charlie Benn - (S22 – S24) Season 22: '19, 'James Eastwood - (S21 – S25) Season 21: '''13, Frejlif Bannick - (S21 – S22) Season 20: 18, Jenton Shehi - (S20 – S21) Season 19: 15, Levi Akiva - (S19 – S21) Season 18: 20, Dorin Vizitiu - (S18 – S19) Season 17: 14, Aaron O’Dwyer - (S17 – S18) Season 16: 10, Rick Huddlestone - (S15 – S20) Season 15: 3''', Rick Huddlestone - (S15 – S20) PLAYERS TI & ASI: '''Highest Ever ASI Gained In 1 Trainings Update 2,375 ASI - [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49509924 Ben "Merlin" Muir] (DM/LR) - 20,6 years - In Last Bloom Year - (S25) - (ASI 28,356) 2,319 ASI - [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=39598552 Andrew "Buzz" Mills] (ML) - 22,11 years - In Last Bloom Year - (S24) - (ASI 34,169) 2,243 ASI - [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=41314038 Ausilo "Maestro" Busterlenghi] (DM/MC) - 23,6 years - In Bloom Start - (S25) - (ASI 31,031) 1,529 ASI - [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=38664968 Alan "Curly" Dagnall] (F) - 22,8 years - In Last Bloom Year - (S24) - (ASI 25,586) 1,360 ASI - Steven "The Psychic" Williams (GK) - 21,9 years - In Mid Bloom - (S25) - (ASI 19,764) Highest Ever Numbers Of Skill Points Gained In 1 Trainings Update 7 Skill Points - Oliver Matthews - (GK) - 16,3 years - First Bloom Year - (S22) 6 Skill Points - [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49509924 Ben "Merlin" Muir] (DM/LR) - 20,00 years - Last Bloom year - (S24) Highest Ever TI - TOP 5 31,4 '- [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49509924 Ben "''Merlin" Muir] - (S22 - TG 10) '29,2 '- Steve Eastwood - (S22 - TG 10) '29,1 '- Fèlix Vázquez - (S22 - TG 10) '26,7 '- Clayton Holme - (S18 - TG 5) '''Highest Average TI On Late Bloomers 17,44 - Andrew Mills - 20-23 yrs.=3 full Season Of Bloom - Highest='20,6' - Lowest='15,1' 'DISCIPLINARY RECORDS:' Dirtiest player - Red Cards 4 + (7 x 2 Yellow), Tom Sills - (S18 – S25) 1 + (0 x 2 Yellow),[http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=36661163 Mark "Smoky" Talbot] -(S22 - Present) 1 + (0 x 2 Yellow), [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=24836839 Qamar "Sully" Sulaiman] - (S22 - Present) 1 + (1 x 2 Yellow) Chad “''Spacy''” Vowles - (S22 - Present) 1 + (0 x 2 Yellow) [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=39599154 Dean "Silky" Defoe] - (S19 - Present) 0 + (1 x 2 Yellow) '[http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=33474291 Budisav "''Pearly" Đaković] - (S18 - Present) '''Dirtiest player - Yellow Cards 56, Tom Sills - (S18 – S25) 33, Chad “''Spacy''” Vowles - (S22 - Present) 20, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=24836839 Qamar "Sully" Sulaiman] - (S22 - Present) 15, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=36661163 Mark "Smoky" Talbot] -(S22 - Present) 15, Robert "Jewel" Robinson (S20 - Present) 13, Dean "Silky" Defoe (S19 - Present) 12, Soares Reis - (S20 – S25) 13, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=41314038 Ausilo "Maestro" Busterlenghi] (S24 - Present) 12, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=33474291 Budisav "Pearly" Đaković] (S18 - Present) 10, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49509924 Ben "Merlin" Muir] - (Homegrowen)' ' 5', [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=39597926 Savino "''Savo" Del Sante] - (S25 - Present) '''PLAYERS AWARDS: MVP Of The Year N/A Top Score Of The Year 27, 'Garerth Craddock - In 30 games - Div 6.6 (S23) '''19, 'James Eastwood - In 29 games - Div 4.25 (S22) '''U21 MVP Of The Year Andrew "Buzz" Mills (ML) - Rating 7,17 In 17 games - Div 6.6 (S23) Stu "The Rock" Wells (GK) - Rating 6,28 In 18 games - Div 6.6 (S20) Tsvetan Sirakov (GK) - Rating 5,70 In 20 games - Div 6.6 (S19) Trevor Wilkinson (FC) - Rating 6,19 In 26 games - Div 7.18 (S18) U21 Top Score Of The Year 27, 'Garerth Craddock - In 30 games - Div 6.6 (S23) 'TRANSFERS Home Grown Sale 64,6'Mill: Tom Winterbottom - OMC - (S25) '''52,0'Mill: Matt Shilton - OMC/FC - (S22) '34,3'Mill: Oliver Matthews - GK - (S24) '30,3'Mill: Mark Matthews - DMR - (S22) '26,5'Mill: Lee Tanner - GK - (S25) '25,6'Mill: Lee Martin - MC - (S24) '25,6'Mill: Dan Sugar - DCR - (S22) '22,1'Mill: Joey Gallagher - DMC/MC - (S23) '20,5'Mill: Steve Fletcher - OMC - (S21) '20,0'Mill: Andy King - ML - (S23) '19,0'Mill : David Gerrard - DL - (S20) '17,5'Mill: Robbie Jevon - D/DMC - (S23) '16,2'Mill: Michael Rice - DC - (S21) '15,3'Mill: Nicky Thompson - D/DMR - (S25) '15,2'Mill: Dan Thomas - D/DML - (S23) '14,6'Mill: Collin May - ML - (S22) '10,6'Mill: Harry Jerome - FC - (S19) '10,2'Mill: Sam Smith - FC - (S21) '8,7'Mill: Tom Townsend - MC - (S22) '6,7'Mill: Sam McDonald - DL - (S21) '4,1'Mill: Albert Tyler - FC - (S21) '2,1'Mill: Shaun Tyler - MC - (S23) '''Total = 461,7 Mill On 22 Home Grown Players Highest Transfer Money In A Season Received: 795,0 mill On 30 Players (S21) Paid: 638,7 mill On 24 Players (S21) Highest Transfer Fee Received - Top 5 99,9 Mill: Tom Sills - (S25) 87,9 Mill: Daniel Edwards (S21) 87,7 Mill: Mirkoslav Jurkovič (S22) 76,5 '''Mill: James Eastwood (S25) '''74,6 Mill: Arnaud Chentre (S22) Highest Transfer Fee Paid - Top 5 170,6 Mill: ' '[http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=45819622 David "Missed To Many" Smith] (S24) 122,9 Mill: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=39597926 Savino "Savo" Del Sante] (S25) 98,9'Mill: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=41314038 Ausilo "''Maestro" Busterlenghi] (S24) '''89,4 Mill: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=37707802 Chad "Spacy" Vowles] (S22) 86,8 Mill: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=24836839 Qamar "Sully" Sulaiman] (S22) 'TOTAL CURRENT ASI:' Seniors Squad size: 19 Average age: 23,6 Average skill: 13,12 Total ASI: 545,725 Youth Squad size: 34 Average age: 18,8 Average skill: 9,02 Total ASI: 177,480 TOTAL ASI = (545,725 + 177,480) = 723,205 Updated 20-09-2011 ' 'CURRENT FIRST TEAM PLAYERS: Goalkeepers Outfielders Last updated 25-09 2011 'THE PULLS EACH SEASON:' Season 25: Haven Pearson, Frank "Ziggy" Prescott, Anthony Netherfield, Matt Pointer, Lincoln King, Bob Kiplin, Season 24: Macus Robertson, Marcus Milner, Wayne Smith Season 23: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=55483621 Derrick "Spunk" Spalding] , [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=56073801 Warren "Skipper" Thomas], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=56073784 Wayne "Oliver" Hardy], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=56255962 Gareth "Stardust" Crouch], Rob Jackson, Danny Radford Season 22: Oliver Matthews, Christopher Hereford, Nicky Thompson, Dave Willo Season 21: Robbie Jevon, Shaun Tyler, Collin May, Andy King, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49509924 Ben "Merlin" Muir], Tom Townsend, Dan Thomas, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49881743 Shane "Hitman" Matthewson] Season 20: Dan Sugar, Sam Smith, Joey Gallagher, Albert Tyler, Sam McDonald, Lee Tanner Season 19: Steve Fletcher, Michael Rice, Lee Martin, Mark Matthews Season 18: David Gerrard, Tom Winterbottom, Matt Shilton Season 17: Harry Jerome Season 16: N/A Season 15: N/A 'HIGHEST ASI/SKILL POINTS FROM YOUTH PULL:' 17 yrs. [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=56255962 Gareth "Stardust" Crouch] - MR - ASI 904 – Skill points 104 - (S23 - YD 7) [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49509924 Ben "Merlin" Muir] - DML/R - ASI 215 – Skill points 83 - (S21 - YD 7) 16 yrs. [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=56073784 Wayne "Oliver" Hardy] - DMC - ASI 54 – Skill points 66 - (S23 - YD 7) [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=56073801 Warren "Skipper" Thomas] - OMC/FC - ASI 45 – Skill points 66 - (S23 - YD 7) Macus Robertson - GK - ASI 35 – Skill points 49 - (S24 - YD 7) Oliver Matthews - GK - ASI 33 – Skill points 49 - (S22 - YD 6) Tom Winterbottom - OMC - ASI 32 – Skill points 62 - (S18 - YD 5) 'YOUTH PROSPECTS:' [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49509924 Ben "Merlin" Muir], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=45853453 Marcus "Maestro" Miller], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=47110125 Bontcho "Bon" Zhechev], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=56073801 Warren "Hippie" Thomas], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=56073784 Wayne "Oliver" Hardy], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=56255962 Gareth "Stardust" Crouch] 'TM BUDDIES:' ALLSTARZ FC (Alex) SPARTA AMARA (Micky) BLACKBURN ROVERITES (Gaz) GERRARDS X1 (Steve) THE BLACK ARABS (Christina) LUCKY LIME FC (Chris) T R S (James) BEACON ROVERS (H=Howard) QUEENS PARK RANGERS (Nigel) WEDNESBURY ALBION FC (Daz) GOLDENBALLS FC (Steve) SURREAL MADRID FC (Ross) Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs